1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multifunction apparatus and, more particularly, to a multifunction apparatus and a picture signal processing method used by the multifunction apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known multifunction apparatus is equipped with a printing function using a laser printer or a color ink jet printer, a scanner function using a charged-couple device (CCD), a copy function, a facsimile function, a personal computer connecting function, and so on.
The multifunction apparatus has a built-in memory that stores various data corresponding to the functions. The built-in memory is used as, for example, a received facsimile data memory, a transmission facsimile data memory, a message recording memory, an answering message memory for an answering phone function, a printer buffer memory, a scanner buffer memory and an image data memory.